Trent
Trent, in the first two sesaons was played by one user (Toontownbigcheese) and in the third, fourth, and fifth season, was played by crasi4tunes. Total Drama Action In the TDA Trent started out on the Screaming Gaffers, which was the losing team at the beginning. However, he fought through it all and landed in the Final Three before getting eliminated by Bridgette and Duncan Total Drama Island Trent didn't do so well and he quit Total Drama World Tour Trent started out on team Amazon, and did wonderfully until the 6th elimination, when he was voted off. He made no friends, or alliances, or enemies. Trent went back to the merged team (Team Atlantic) he completed the Total Drama Comeback and was allowed back on the plane. He was in an alliance of DJ and Justin. DJ was eliminated and then Justin was eliminated, and finally he was eliminated and in fourth position. He rooted for Team Amazon to win the overall TDWT. Total Drama Reunion He started off TDR on the heroes side, and made alliances with Leshawna and Bridgette before Bridgette moved to the Villains side. So far he is in good standing with his team... he hopes. He won the Super Kung-Fu Karate Design Day Challange and was named captain of the Heroes along with winning the respect of his team mates. In the challenge... "So you think you can sing..." Trent had an easy time becuase he could write songs already and he was "Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezie" In the episode "Can [[Darcy Survive the Wilderness..]]." Trent pumped up his team, and they beat the villains as well as, stole their tent (Izzy), and first aid kit (Alejandro). He later congratulated his team for the efforts, as he and his team flaunted their victory in the villains faces... all the find out that the villains team captain Gwen was voted out for no reason other than that Darcy had voted her out.... and Gwen actually did the challenge, after hearing that news, Trent has been ready to kick her out. He is in an alliance with Bridgette and the rest of the Heroes. Trent made a dangerous move that may cost him the game by setting up conflicting alliances, one with the Heroes Alliance which he stays true to and one with the Anti-Darcy Alliance to get intel. He hopes that this did not cost him the game! He recently voted for an alliance member.... that once again might cost him the game! when it was down to the final 8, it was down to 4 people in theHeroes Alliance and 4 people in the Anti-Darcy Alliance .. hopefully everyone stays true to their alliances... if not it would mean disaster for both the Heroes Alliance and theAnti-Darcy Alliance ... that means if someone flip-flops "Leshawna being the swing vote" it would mean disaster for the Heroes Alliance or if "DJ Flip-Flops" then it would mean disaster for the Anti-Darcy Alliance. WE SHALL SEE... so the last episode "The Planet of No Return" Trent lost his closest ally... hopefully not the end to his sneaky ways, he has people on both sides of the playing field...so get ready its time to kick some Anti-Darcy Alliance butt!!! So as of now in the competition... Trent and Gwen are the final 2 girls left standing... GIRL POWER! At this point in the game, Trent and Alejandro are the remaining TRUE heroes after Geoff went and voted the other side, so it's Alejandro and Trent vs. everyone else... although Trent did some tricky manuvering that may have persuaded either Gwen or DJ on to the Heroes Alliance. Let's just wait and SEE!! So Trent tried his best, and work his harderst... and even though he did not make it farther than he expected.. he still work really hard for the place that he got.. seventh is not that bad... Trent is rooting for Alejandro and Gwen to win, even though Gwen voted me off. Trent is a confirmed cast member of Season 5. Total Drama World Tour II At the end of Total Drama Reunion, it was a race from LA to NYC, Trent started out, by taking a train to Salt Lake City, but it ended up in a dead end. He took a Plane back to LA, he then took a train to Houston, Texas, from there he and Izzy started an alliance, started following each other. At Texas, Trent took a Train to Tampa along with Izzy when the reached Tampa, They both agreed to split up Izzy would go in one direction and Trent would go in the other. Trent at Tampa had three choices, train, plane, or boat, he decided that in order for him to avoide delays her took a direct boat ride to New York, unfortunatly his boat trip was 2 hours and 15 minutes long.... with Noah trailing him, he decided to wait out the boat ride and made it in 8th place to New York City, and he became the 8th person in season 5!! About The User Behind Trent (crasi4tunes): I originally was in Zuesguy999's first two seasons, and won the second season and then I saw TDAfan4's and always wanted to join his camps because they were normal camps unlike some other ones which were obscure. I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE music, im a girl, but i love the character of Trent, because associate best with him, meaning i relate to him more than any of the other characters, even though hes second on my list, i dont like how crazy he got during second season. Top 5 Favorite Characters 1. Gwen 2. Trent 3. Courtney 4. Duncan 5. Bridgette Least 5 Characters (In no specific order) 1. Beth 2. Eva 3. Heather 4. Tyler 5. Zeke Favorite Quote: TDI: NOAH: "Did I get anything out of this experience? No. It was completely and totally uneventful." [Izzy pops out of the pool. IZZY: "He kissed a guy." NOAH (in shock): "No, I didn't!" IZZY: "Yes you did." NOAH: "Didn't!" IZZY: "Diiid!" NOAH: "Did not!!" [Whereupon Izzy starts saying "Did" multiple times as if in a melody! [Until finally, having had enough, Trent clears his throat. TRENT (matter-of-factly): "I can break this tie: he totally did" [DISSOLVE TO: flashback where Noah kissed Cody during the Awake-a-Thon. Suddenly both Noah and Cody wake up and start shrieking!] NOAH (realizing): ".... I have no comment." TDA: Duncan: Having Courtney back reminds me how much she DRIVES ME CRAZY... and how much she DRIVES ME CRAAAAAZY. (Flirty).. Category:Total Drama Reunion Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Trent